Maybe tomorrow
by Liz Bay
Summary: The Doctor is trying to solve a mystery involving Rose. Updated: new chapter rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: This is my first try on a Doctor Who fanfic and this is what I came up with one night, thinking of continue on it, what do you think? right now I have a block, but I hope the inspiration comes back:) please tell me what you think:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**_

_**Maybe tomorrow**_

_Prologue_

For days now, no for months the Doctor had been smelling a sweet scent around him, it took some days to locate it, it was from Rose, the sweet scent came from Rose and he had no idea what it was. It was like a puzzle and a mystery and he likes solving puzzles and mysteries. It had become an obsession to figuring out what the source of the scent was coming from. He had gathered all clues and at some point he understood that he was a big part of the puzzle but somewhere in his heart he didn't want to admit it. The first time he felt the smell was on a planet, in a building, stuck in some small place with Rose, hiding from some flesh eating creature. He thought it was her new perfume she was wearing, they were standing close to each other and their bodies were touching each other when they shifted. When the creature were passing by, he lay a hand on Rose`s mouth to keep her from making any sounds, it was then and there he first smelled the scent, he gazed at her face and her eyes were dark and veiling.

After that the scent kept coming, filling his nose and head and it always came from Rose, in the mornings when she entered the console room with her hair still damp after her shower and her eyes glowing ready to take on any adventure he was giving her. At nights when he walks past her room the scent dulled his mind. The scent was strongest when they were together like the incident with the creature. He had always looked at Rose, he likes to watch Rose, but now he began to study her more closely. He knew he was the key to it all and now it was all up to him if he dared to act.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **I finally started writing and I came up with this, this chapter is rated M just in case. I will write an ending soon, I hope you like it:) let me know what you think:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who.

**Maybe Tomorrow**

_Chapter 1_

"Rose!" The Doctor calls from his bathroom, "Rooose, can you get me a towel, in a weird way there isn't none here, maybe the TARDIS is angry with me again", "Rose!" he calls again. A few minutes later Rose is entering the bathroom with a towel, "here you go Doctor, what did you do to her this time?" He took the towel and steps out of the shower, Rose quickly turns around facing the mirror instead, with her cheeks flushed. "Honestly, I don't know" he drag his hand through his wet hair and meets her gaze through the mirror "umh, Rose" his words stuck in his throat, that sweet scent of hers had filled the room and making him speechless. His mind is racing with the opportunity to act, to finally reach the solution to his obsession. The big and the small obstacles of reasons not to do this and the impact on Rose, disappears like solar system through a black hole. He may be speechless but his body is still functional, with his towel around his waist he walks up to Rose and grabs her waist. He gently lift her up and places her at the dressing table.

"Doctor, what are you doing" Rose bites her lip unsure of what's happening.

"Ssch" he stops her.

The Doctor licks his lips, leans in and gives Rose a soft kiss on the lips. It's the slow hot kind of kiss, that last in seconds but feels likes forever. He leans back and moves his hand to her skirt and slowly pushes it up and then push her knees aside.

"Doctor...what are you doing?" Rose says again with uneven breaths.

"Experimenting" he says with a low voice. He slips one of his fingers under her panties, he caresses her gently until he feels how wet she is.

"Aha..." He withdraw his hand out between her thighs and smells her.

"What, Doctor? " Rose says barley in a whisper.

"Oh..," and,"..ooh", realization hits him hard, "How stupid of me, it's your arousal, the scent is your arousal...of me" Rose`s eyes snaps open.


End file.
